A Day in Saints Haven
by KarioNation
Summary: It started out as a passionate night between Kaylup, a shy, vulnerable Physician and James, a strong, dominant MoonLord
1. Chapter 1

James= Moonlord  
Kaylup=MALE Physician

MLxPhys fanfic(****, lemon, boyxboy) nohatepls

"James, I know i've only known you for a little bu-" I was interrupted with his lips meeting mine. I embraced the kissed, his tongue pounding against my lips, demanding entrance, I couldn't deny, I granted him entrance and we battled for dominance. James, being stronger than me, easily took control. I slowly started exploring his body trying my hardest to find his sensitive areas, I would know if I was close or not because everytime I got closer he'd tense up like he was guiding me to his most secretive areas. He pulls out of the kiss and stares me deep into the eyes, his blue eyes was more than enough to make my slacks get shorter. "Kaylup, save your breath, I know, and I feel the same way." He said to me. "My only question is, exactly how much do you love me?" I had to think fast, but I was in the moment my tinker toner was thinking for me not my brain. "I can show you better than... I- I can tell you, J-James.." I removed my slacks revealing my poochum boxers. The bulge forming in it made James crack a smirk. He didn't waste anytime, he quickly reached for the bulge and started rubbing it intensely, waves of electricity overflowed my tiny body.

This feeling, it was amazing, like nothing i've ever felt before."J-James..." I started moaning his name loudly, luckily we were in Black mountain and no one could hear us. "You like that, Kaylup?" He asked. But I couldn't speak I simply nodded and enjoyed the pure sexual pleasure that was engulfing my body. But James had abruptly stopped. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing I- I just want you to do something for me." He replied. "Anything for you, James." "Then...bend over." He said in a confident tone. He knew at this point I was going to say no. I bent over, my little ass strut in the air. I heard him rumbling around in his backpack for something. "Ah! Found it! dont look just close your eyes" I closed my eyes and awaited for whatever was coming to me. "This will only hurt for a little bit." ~pop~ ~pop~ Two small objects when inside my hole.

"ahhhh...Jameeesss...what is this..." I cried, they strected out my hole as far as they could and slowly sank inside me. But, I had to endure it, for James, i loved him. "James! It hurrrtts~~~~!" I cried out again. "Don't worry Kaylup, it'll start feeling good in a second, here let me help." I said. I heard his heavy belt unbuckling I got exctied, suddenly the pain in my ass, that horrible, horrible pain, I wanted it worst. Before I knew it, James had stuffed 6 inches inside me and started going to a beat. ~Slower Slower, faster faster, slower slower, faster faster, then HARDCORE POUNDING.~ That feeling of two jellies and James inside of me felt amazing, hurt like a bich, but felt amazing. I could hear James starting to moan behind me. "Kaylup...ah...you're so tight... I love you so much..." I could tell he was getting close because I could feel his "member" swelling inside of me. I started moaning his name. "James~~! James~~! ~~~ harder!" I screamed out! He grabbed my ass and started really pushing his tool inside me deep. "Kaylup, im close, ahh.. I don't...think...i can..pull!" And just like that seven long, thick, streams of sperm filled my hole, each one, longer than the last. James slid out, and collapsed next to me, I fell on top of him. Kissing his lips and hugging him, I slowly whispered into his ears.  
"I love you James."  
and he whispered back.  
"I love you too, Kaylup."


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, James and I awoke and headed back to Saints Haven. Last night marked out first time being intimate and I was still rock hard from even thinking about it, recollecting the thoughts as if they were still going on. I extend my hand to lock with James' but he pushes it away. I frown, " What's the matter?" James look was a look of shame. "Out here, we can be whatever we like, but,Saints Haven's people look up to me as an authority figure someone they could rely on, I don't know howd they take it if they knew of us. I'm sorry, but in public we cannot be seen embracing like this..." The words cut through my heart like a +14 Desert Dragon Sword...

I couldn't believe what he was saying but I knew it was what was best for us. A love in secrecy is better than no love at all I guess. I told myself under my breathe. James grabbed my shoulders, "Look, Kaylup, meet me at Deso point tonight, around dawn. Then we can have some alone time together, just like we did in Black Mountain. Promise." My frown turned into a giant smile, at least we were going to keep up dates. That I liked. As the gates to Saints Haven opened we were greeted by guards,one guard said to James. "Late night scouting mission, James? You weren't at your post during night call and we were going to send out a recon team but King Cassias told us you were fine." James looked to the guard, "You don't need to worry about that, I was simply enjoying the Black Mountains last night and lost track of time, I will report back to General Douglas and my post guards to ensure my safe return, thank you." He then looked back to me, smiled and walked away. On the commission board next to me, I saw something that made my heart drop just a little, I mean, maybe it wasn't today, but maybe it was, I can't get a break...

Later that day, dawn was nearing and I was just getting done with my daily routine, selling todays loot at the marketplace when a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around me and hugged me from behind. "Kaylup! Where were you last night!? You never came home!" Oh, it was Jason. Jason was a tink like me, except he chose to go Gear Master instead of taking up the healing life like me. "Hi, Jason, yeah, sorry about that, got a urgent letter from General Douglas saying he needed me to help him with some paper work, my bad." I lied to Jason, even though he was my friend, he couldn't know about me and James either, no one could. "Well, you missed it last night, we had another message from Big sister Jasmine!" He said to me with excitement. I didn't understand why he liked Jasmine so **** much, she barley visited and barley talked to us, if it were up to me, I would cut off all communications with her. But I went along with it anyways,"Oh yeah? What did she say?" I asked trying my best to hide the pure disgust I had for her name even being mentioned in my presence. "She said she had downloaded new skill data onto our tranmission devices and to look at them right away. Look what I can do now!" He stood back and pulled out his cannon, launched something that looked like a small metal ball to the ground, it cracked open and out popped a mechanical duck."She said it's called a Quackam!" The little duck scurried around until it went by the fountain and got splashed, short circuited, and died. "Yeah, there's still bug in it but, I love it!" Jason said. I looked at the sky to see the sun starting to go down, dawn was nearing. I hesitated, I still needed to get to deso! "Look, Jason,I have to go, umm, important Royal stuff to do tonight, ill probably be back later tonight!" I said as I darted towards Port Hamelton. Jason yelling in the distance, "But What about your new data! ?" He yelled. "I'll get it later, and show you, promise!" I yelled back. I passed the gate to Port Hamelton and it closed, leaving Jason on the other side. Now, for James.

As the boat to ported onto Deso point, James was sitting there waiting for me, the sun had gone down and the stars were out. I ran up to him. "I'm sorry! I got side tracked with Jason, and then the waves were crazy. Just, um, eh,...sorry im late."I said to James, I was about 3 hours late and I was hoping he wouldn't be mad. James stood up, his sword fell into the sand, as he walked up to me, he did something I didn't expect. He hugged me, tight. "I don't care that you're late, all that matters is that you're here, with me, right now." Yet again, only his words made my slacks get shorter... He started moving his hands closer down to my butt. But I pushed his hands away. "James, I don't think we should." James looked at me in confusion, "What, why?" His eyes looked as if they were going to be filled with Lavathia's fire breathe themselves. "Look, I heard during my dungeon run today, that MistaSparkle and his troops were supposed to be heading out here today, if they caught us, it would me exposure for the both of us." James' look turned from anger, to sadness. There was a long pause, then finally he said to me. "Kaylup, even if we can't go all the way tonight, just being here with you is enough for me." His words warmed me, even after being late, and rejecting him, he still just wanted to be here with me. I leaned in and his lips met mine, but this time it was different. It didn't taste like James... I pulled out of the kiss. "James...Why do you...taste different?" He looked panic'd. "Umm, I ate some weird bad food today during a mission today, must be still lingering my bad." He was clearly lying to me, but I didn't have proof, a thousand thoughts raced through my head. "I have to go, I have to meet Jason for Data research." I quickly said, holding back tears. He reached out his hand in a motion for me to wait. "Kaylup, but what about tonight. I thought this was our night?!" I didn't listen, I simply got on the boat and quickly drifted out to sea back to Saints Haven. I couldn't believe what was happening, I didn't think it would ever happen in the 5 months we had been dating, James, was cheating on me.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 3 TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later.

I awoke to my regular tinkers toner bulging through my jeans. The same tinker toner that used to be felt by the warm, inviting, soft, hands of James. It had been 3 days since Deso, he had repeatedly tried sending me letters through the express mail but I hadn't opened any, I didnt wanna hear any of his shit. Jason walked into the room and laid next to me in bed, wearing nothing but his I 3 Irine Pajamas no shirt, just bottoms. I looked into his green,emerald like eyes. He spoke with tact. "Kaylup, are you okay, you've seen upset over something lately." He said to me. I never really noticed how built Jason was untill I really looked at him without a shirt own. His muscles rippled, toned, and smooth... wait what was I saying?! This was Jason! My best friend! i shouldn't be having these types of thoughts about him. He laid across my legs. "C'mon! Tell me! " He demanded. "Jason, look, im just not happy right now. I don't wanna talk about it." I said. He looked up at me in confusion. "Your friend that's poking my back says otherwise." Oh shit, I didn't even notice I still had a boner, and it was getting more intense. I needed to release and quick. I pushed Jason off my legs. "That's nothing im just-" I was interrupted with Jason's finger hitting my lip telling me to be quiet. I liked where this was going, but he was my best friend, how could this even be happening.

Jason slowly moved down to my boxers, and slid my "member" through the hole. I pleaded softly, "J-Jason... Do-" but I couldn't finish, the warmth of his mouth meeting my dick was so satisfying. He slid his head down taking in as much as possible until I could feel my dick hitting the back of his throat. His head bobbed up and down to a pattern untill we had a nice flow going, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climax. "J-Jason, ah!... It feels so great...but why...ahh..." He didn't reply, he just kept going. He must've known that I was about to cum because his movement sped up faster. His tounge, sliding around the head and going even further down the shaft. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I grabbed his head and pushed it down as hard as I could onto my tool. 9 thick streams of sperm filled Jason's mouth, and him not spitting but swallowing each and every drop. "Jason, you didn't need to do tha-" Again, I couldn't finish my sentence, he grabbed my hips and slowly gestured for me to turn over. My mind told me to not to do it, but my tinker toner was telling me to listen. I flipped over and heard Jason's Pajamas slide down.

He didn't waste anytime, he jammed his 5 inches inside me and quickly started pounding my hole, he was thick, his cock was stretching out my hole like no tommorrow, and i loved it. I started moaning his name "Ah, Jason, harder, ah... yes, Jason..." He did, he kept going harder, and faster, better than James, no wait, what was I saying. "Kaylup, suck me, now. " He demanded. "Wh-" He quickly pulled out, went to my face, stuck his cock into my mouth and started mouth fucking me. "Ahh, you're so warm " His dick was quickly hitting the back of my throat, I could barley breathe but I loved it. I couldn't deny it any longer, I sucked hard on his cock. I could feel it swelling up inside my mouth, stretching out my mouth a little. He tried to pull out but I wouldn't let him, I pushed down on his cock as hard as I could as he came into my mouth 7 streams of sperm splattered across my mouth. I tried drinking it all, but I spit out a little. As the dripping cum went down my chin, Jason was quick to catch it in his mouth and start making out with me. The cum, being swapped between our tounges, It was new, and I liked it. I pulled out of the kiss first "Jason...does this mean...you like me..." He looked and replied quickly. "No." "Wha-" His lips met mine and he pulled his head away again.

"I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED, CHAPTER 4


End file.
